Problem: Kevin did 39 fewer push-ups than Michael around noon. Michael did 73 push-ups. How many push-ups did Kevin do?
Michael did 73 push-ups, and Kevin did 39 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $73 - 39$ push-ups. He did $73 - 39 = 34$ push-ups.